


Warm Cuddles

by VioletReaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Mettaton Likes Cute and Cuddly Animals, Mettaton doesn't like Thunder and Lightning, Napstablook is Helpful, Thunderstorms, pure concentrated fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: If one wants to be loved, get a dog. If one wants to give love, get a cat. But cats can be loving too! Just ask Mettaton and the little cutie he adopted!





	1. New friend

**Author's Note:**

> I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS, PEOPLE! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE, AND I WILL WRITE IT! YOUR IDEAS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD, DON'T LET ME DIE!!

Mettaton loved living on the surface. The way the warm sun shined on his metal, the technology, his constantly growing fanbase... it was wonderful! With his good looks and incredible talent, his fame was growing with every day that went by! There was always something interesting and new to learn and do and see. Once monsters were accepted as citizens, there was almost no limit to the fun he could have! He toured the world, learning how to make dishes he'd never heard of, seeing fantastic monuments and scenery, doing things he'd not even known were possible to do. As of now, this third year on the surface, his favorite dish was French Silk Pie, his favorite place was Paris, France, and his favorite activity was snowboarding. He hadn't expected that last one, but hey, it's not like there was anywhere to ski or snowboard in the Underground. While Snowdin was brimming with snow, there were no slopes to ski or snowboard down. It became his favorite sport, and by now he was quite good at it. He was close to mastering the bunny slope, too! It was hard to think of something he didn't like about the surface.

As the stylish robot strutted down the sidewalk back to his townhouse, returning from a trip to the mall, a small, pitiful mewing reached his ears. Looking around, he quickly located the source of the sound. An impossibly tiny black kitten was hiding in one of the rosebushes that marked the edge of his property. It was so small, it could fit its whole body in Frisk's palm. Shifting this shopping bags into one arm, he knelt down to get a better look at the little creature. "It's alright, darling," he said softly, making sure to keep his voice as gentle and non-threatening as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come here, it's okay." He kept cooing encouragements to the little one, and slowly, hesitantly, it moved through the thorns and into his hand. It was so light, it barely weighed anything... that probably wasn't a good thing. It was much too easy to feel its little bones under its fur, and from the way it had limped, its right front paw was hurt. Its fur was a mess, and is breathing was ragged.

Alight. He could name one thing he didn't like about the surface. He hated seeing how humans just left these wonderful creatures to suffer. Who knows how long the poor thing had been all alone? When had it last had anything to eat or drink? Would it even survive? Looking into those amber eyes, the black pupils blown wide with fear, he knew he couldn't leave it out here. It would die if he did. So, after gently tucking the kitten into the crook of his arm, he carried it inside. Dropping his bags just inside and shutting the door, he began looking for Alphys. She may not have been a vet, but she could probably do more to help right now than he could. "Alphys!" he called out, trying not to scare the poor little kitten. "Alphys, darling! I need your help with something!"

"M-Mettaton, what is it?" the little yellow dino scientist asked as she came out of the living room with a cup of ramen in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. "What do you...need?" her eyes landed on the poor little kitten, and at once she made a worried squealing sound and hurried over to him, setting the ramen and chopsticks on a random side table for later. Mettaton knelt down to her level as she held out her hands, an equally worried look on his pretty face. "Oh my God, Mettaton, what happened to it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I found it in one of the rose bushes on the way home. When I saw the terrible state it was in, I knew I couldn't just leave it there. Can you help it?"

"I-I'm no veterinarian, but I'll do my best," the scientist promised. "C'mon, let's get to the lab. I'll have to give it a full check-up to see just what we're dealing with. It could be sick in addition to injured, after all."

Mettaton followed closely, his worry painted clearly on his face. Alphys weighed the kitten, and found it was indeed underweight. After determining it was a little she-kit and only three weeks old at most, she took an x-ray and found that while nothing was broken, the right front paw was sprained. She quickly made a cast for it, then took a blood sample. Aside from being dehydrated and malnourished, she was relatively healthy. No illnesses, no fleas or ticks. She just needed a good bath, a good home, and a good meal. Mettaton was more than happy to provide all of this for the darling kitten. In fact, that would become her name: Darling. The warm bath had the kitten purring in an instant, and once the dirt was washed off it was revealed she had a white star mark on her forehead and white toes. How cute! Once she was clean and warm, he nursed her on a mixture of kitten formula and wet kitten food that Alphys had looked up on line. Darling gobbled it up eagerly, but only downed half of it before she was full. The celebrity cuddled his new kitten, using a spare toothbrush to groom her fur and help calm her down. Soon she was ready to nap. Once she was asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. Darling would be alright soon. He just had to make sure she was well taken care of.

"H-Hey, Mettaton?" Alphys called quietly, making sure not to wake the kitten. "Are you gonna keep her?"

"Well obviously," the celebrity replied, a bit surprised that she had to ask. "I'm certainly not going to abandon her, that'd just be cruel!"

"You know that taking care of a kitten isn't all cuddles and cuteness, right?" the Royal Scientist asked. "I looked on line, and orphan kittens need a lot of care to stay in good health, both mentally and physically. And while I know she's cute, there are some parts of cat-care that are... less than glamorous."

"Like what?"

"W-Well, until they reach four weeks of age, they c-can't urinate or poop without their mother's help," Alphys began. "And when they can finally do that on their own... it can result in what some call a 'poop-splosion.' It's pretty much what it sounds like, and then you have to clean them up. They also require a lot of shots, and pet insurance can be pretty expensive. This isn't something you can just do on a whim. If you choose to take care of this cat, you have to commit to it. She's not an accessory, and you can't just get rid of her if she does something you don't like. Are you willing to be a committed caretaker to her?"

Mettaton thought it over. Ever since arriving on the surface, he'd seen plenty of videos online of cats and kittens being absolutely adorable. They didn't seem like much work, but then again, they were living things too, and living things had needs too. If he chose to keep Darling, it wouldn't be all fun and games. She was only a baby, after all. Babies needed a lot of attention.

But Mettaton felt something when he looked at the sleeping kitten in his lap. Something like... determination. He was determined to help this innocent creature, to give her the wonderful life she deserved, even if it wouldn't be easy. More than anything, Darling needed a good home and someone to love and look after her. He was more than willing to be that someone.

"Of course I am," he said at last, snuggling the little creature lovingly. "Where do I start?"

"Pet Smart," Alphys said. "Tomorrow, go down there and get everything she's gonna need: a bed, a collar, pet-care supplies, the whole enchilada. Then, take her to a vet to get her a full check-up and see if she needs any vaccinations. I'm gonna look up how to care for orphan kittens and see if there are any applicable videos on YouTube. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thank you, Alphys," Mettaton said with a smile. With a nod, she returned to her room, probably to go on YouTube and start researching. Speaking of which, he should probably do the same.

Good thing Alphys built him with access to YouTube, because he certainly wasn't getting up with a sleeping kitten in his lap! That would be just plain rude. "This is going to be something new for both of us, Darling," he murmured. "But I look forward to every moment of it."


	2. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoSleepUntilVaction suggested this chapter:
> 
> I love kitty cats... the one that Mettaton found sounds really cute!
> 
> I keep thinking of this one idea where there's a thunderstorm outside, the kitty gets scared by the noise, and Mettaton helps her feel better... just a thought
> 
> Hope you like the fruits of your idea, my friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstorms are common during the summer, so this is the perfect time to write this!

Three weeks had passed since Mettaton officially adopted Darling, and things were going surprisingly smoothly. Sure, there was the occasional accident on the rug once she started getting control of her bowels and bladder, but she was getting better at using the litter box when she needed to go. Overall, once she recovered from starvation she was a very active, playful and affectionate companion. Neither Mettaton nor Alphys could resist spoiling her with cuddles and petting her ears.

However, there were still a few problems.

Darling, for all her feline biology, was still very much a baby. While no one knew what happened to her mother and siblings, it was clear she was suffering from separation anxiety. She would mew piteously at night, more than likely crying out for her mama and siblings. Mettaton wanted to help her become more independent, but at the same time hearing her cry was heartbreaking. Most nights, he let her sleep in his bed while he recharged his batteries. That seemed to help her. It helped that she was warm and soft and cuddly like a living, breathing teddy bear. There were few things the stylish robot loved more than cuddling and petting her to help calm her down.

Then summer came, bringing with it the heatwaves, the dry spells, and the thunderstorms.

Surface weather was something of a novelty to monsterkind. Underground, things were pretty constant. Snowdin was cold, Waterfall was wet, Hotland was self-descriptive, and New Home was like eternal Spring, minus the rain. Up here, things changed constantly. Wind, rain, sleet, snow, dust storms, fog - it was like a buffet-table of unpredictability... until they found the weather channel. Mettaton's body had been made waterproof after they reached the surface so he could enjoy things like rain and swimming, but thunderstorms... he wasn't very fond of those.

His first thunderstorm had been something of a traumatizing experience for him. Maybe a month after the monsters were finally accepted as citizens, Alphys had gone over to Undyne's for a date, leaving Mettaton to his own devices. He'd been feeling a bit lazy that day, so he elected to stay home and watch some Marvel movies. Hey, Alphys had her anime, he had his muscular men in spandex. All had been going well until heavy grey clouds filled the sky and an ominous rumbling filled the humid air. A few flashes in the clouds made the android particularly nervous, then out of nowhere a bolt of lightning streaked down from the darkened sky and struck the earth. The resounding crash of thunder was so loud that Mettaton had screamed and retreated under his bed like a frightened child, his hands clapped over his ears to block out the noise.

Then with another crash, the power surged and went out. That was a problem, because he was still plugged into his charger.

Raw electricity coursed through his circuits, making him scream in absolute agony, shorting him out. He managed to go incorporeal and escape the lightning rod his body had basically become, but the damage had been done. When the power stopped surging, he carefully pulled the plug out of the port in body's chest and checked the state of his shell. It was in pretty bad shape, and it needed to be repaired. Mettaton's HP had gone down quite a bit, but thankfully he kept quite a bit of both monster and ghost food around in case of emergencies. However, he was still too shell-shocked from the ordeal to do much. To put it frankly, he was scared shitless. And all around him, the storm continued to rage. He could do little more than cry and scream until he was absolutely numb with fear.

When the storm passed and Alphys came home, she found a shaking pink ghost curled up in a corner, tears spilling from his eyes and a fried robot in the other corner. It took her two weeks to repair his body, during which she explained what thunderstorms were and what precautions to take during one. She even added a surge protector to prevent a repeat. Regardless, that became the day he hated thunderstorms. And by extension, Thor, the god of thunder.

A year had passed since that day, and while he'd gotten better at dealing with storms, they still scared him. He'd find himself muttering curses to Thor whenever he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance, and often waited out the storms by calling his cousin Napstablook over just so he could have someone nearby to help him calm down. Since Blooky chose to remain incorporeal, Thunderstorms didn't bother them as much. They actually reminded them of Mettaton: flashy, intimidating, and over the top. But they could see that they terrified their cousin, so they did their best to help, which mostly consisted of letting Mettaton hug them like the world was going to end and remind him that he was okay and that he was safe.

Today was hot, humid, and cloudy, perfect thunderstorm weather. It had even said there'd be one on the news. Well, time to call up Blooky. At least he'd get to introduce them to Darling. Darling seemed to like things that were cute and quiet, so he was certain they'd get along. Blooky arrived just as Mettaton was wrapping himself in a ton of blankets to help muffle the sound of thunder and Darling was curling up on his lap, purring to help soothe her caretaker's distress and rubbing against him to help ground him. 

Darling didn't know why her friend was so afraid, but he'd been good to her, so she wanted to help. When the floating creature with no discernible limbs just phased right through the door, it was certainly surprising. She'd never seen this creature before, but her silver, black, and pink friend seemed relieved to see it, so maybe it was a friend. They started talking in that weird tongue of bipedal creatures, and then she heard her name. Looking up at her friend, she saw him point to the floating creature and say "Blooky. Family." She wasn't sure what a Blooky was, but she knew what family was. Family was the ones around you who liked you and looked after you. Alphys was family. Her metal friend Mettaton was family. The golden-skinned human with brown hair was family. The two skeletons were family. The blue fish lady was family. The goats were family. Mettaton's family was weird and diverse, but they were all good to both Mettaton and her, so if Mettaton said the Blooky was family, then they must be good too. With a gentle, welcoming purr, she gently rubbed her cheek against the ghost's making them smile. They said something, and while she had no idea what the words meant, she could tell by their tone that it was praise.

Then a deep rumbling sound filled the room and her friends went still. So did she. What the fur-ball was that? Mettaton had tensed up like he was getting ready to run away in fear. 

_KRAKA-THOOM!!!_

WHAT THAT SHIT WAS THAT?! Darling's ears popped as she felt Mettaton go as tense as a boa constrictor's coils, that whirring in his chest got louder as he began to hyperventilate. That sound was loud and scary, and the affect it was having on her friend was even scarier! Confused and frightened, Darling began to cry because she didn't know what to do. She was scared, she wanted to help her friend calm down but how was she supposed to do that when she was scared too?!

"Metta... Darling... it's going to be okay..." Blooky said, their gentle, calm voice bringing Mettaton out of his panic. "You're safe in here... the storm can't hurt you... thanks to Alphys' upgrades... but Darling... looks scared... is this her first storm...?"

Mettaton hadn't thought of that. He'd had almost a year to get used to the rumbles of thunder and the flashing lightning. He knew how to keep safe from the storms now, and his body was protected against it. Darling... wasn't even a year old. This was her first storm. She didn't know what was happening and it was scaring her more than it was him. Yes, he remembered how much he'd been hurt during his first storm, but he needed to be strong and be there for his Darling now. "Hey, it's alright," he said, keeping his voice soft and gentle to calm her down. She looked up at him with big, frightened kitty eyes, and he scooped her up and touched the tip of his nose to hers. "It's just a storm, Darling. We're safe in here. Alphys made sure of that after my first storm so I wouldn't have to be scared, so you don't need to be scared either." All the while, he stroked her fur in a soothing manner until he could hear her purring. "There we go, everything's alright," he cooed as Blooky watched him proudly. "The storm will blow over and everything will be okay."

Blooky's little smile grew as that watched their cousin. They'd heard from Alphys about how Mettaton had been electrocuted during their first thunderstorm, so they understood why he was so afraid of a repeat. From what Alphys had told them, Mettaton's body had been so fried that she'd been scared she couldn't repair it. And while they were glad that Mettaton called them over to comfort him during the storms that followed, it hurt to see their usually unshakable, confident cousin cowering in a pile of blankets. The first time they'd been called over, Mettaton went from nervous to terrified out of his mind almost as soon as the first loud clap of thunder filled the air. They hadn't been sure what to do, but somehow their presence and encouragement helped coax Mettaton back from the brink of terror-induced insanity. He'd improved slowly but surely, and now, with this display of confidence and reassurence to the small, frightened kitten that she'd be alright, they knew he'd be okay.

However, they elected to wait to go home until  _after_ the storm let up. Just to be on the safe side.

When Alphys came home, she snapped a pic of Mettaton, Blooky, and darling curled up together, fast asleep in a pile of blankets. While she was tempted to post it to the Undernet, she decided this was one cute pic she'd only share with her closest friends. Besides, she knew Mettaton would be humiliated if the rest of the world found out that storm freaked him out. She wasn't that heartless.

Well, maybe she'd just leave out why the three of them were having a cuddle party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it was supposed to be mostly about Metta helping Darling cope with the thunderstorm, but then the plot bunny started burrowing in a different direction.
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, no, I've never been struck by lightning and I've always loved thunderstorms. It's why I think Thor is awesome (but Loki's hotter!). I don't know how Mettaton would actually feel about Marvel/DC heroes, but hey, we all have nerdy habits, even if we're in the closet about them.
> 
> So, what should I do for chapter 3? Should I  
> A) introduce Darling to the other monsters  
> B) introduce Darling to the Annoying White dog  
> C) send Darling to the vet for her first vaccination, or  
> D) have Darling's mama come looking for her?  
> Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a request. I'll consider each request and write the ones I like in the order they are recieved. Please don't request to see the cat killed/tortured/maimed/abandoned. I do not support animal cruelty.


End file.
